1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the authentication of objects, and more particularly to authentication based on applying a security feature in the form of plural microscopic markers each of which includes indicia as an unique identifier for the object.
2) Description of the Prior Art
There are wide ranges of security features in the prior art that are supposed to be counterfeit proof or designed to deter counterfeiting to ensure authenticity of an object. For example, security features such as a hologram, water marking, special inking, color security fibers, etc. There are several important criteria to deter counterfeiting. First is to control the resources such as the accessibility of the raw materials and the fabrication facilities. This provides the first level of security by making it difficult for counterfeiters to acquire the materials and facilities that are needed to counterfeit products. Second is to form a counterfeit proof design of the security feature applied to the object. A good counterfeit proof feature makes it extremely difficult to reproduce the feature, therefore insuring the uniqueness of the feature, thereby deterring counterfeiting. The third important criteria is the authenticating process which relates to the accessibility of the examining equipment to identify or authenticate the security feature.
Few applications fulfill all requirements to provide absolutely counterfeit proof security thus leaving room for fraud. For example, holographic security features that are common in credit card applications need hi-tech comprehensive laboratory facilities to produce. It provides a level of security via restricted access to lab facilities. However, all replicas of a holographic security feature are identical and it is difficult for user to distinguish between a valid one or a counterfeit one. The authentication equipment needed is expensive and not accessible to places where the transactions take place. Thus, the holographic security feature suffers the risk of the probable theft of the original replica as well as the difficulty for a user to properly identify a genuine security feature.
Other examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,740 and 5,434,917 which use random magnetic medium scattered on a flat card like object used as a money card or credit card. The unique random characteristic of scattered magnetic medium is essentially counterfeit proof once the characteristic of its pattern is scanned and registered to a secured central database. No two cards are alike. It suffers from a relatively easy fabrication process and the randomly scattered medium provides no further information except its guaranteed uniqueness when produced. A secure control of the central data base and registration process provides a high degree of security. Process of reading the unique random characteristic signal and compare such to its stored data is relatively easy and equipment can be easily supplied in relation to a credit card or money card where the transaction takes place.
The present invention fulfills all criteria above in certain application requirements. Firstly, product can be mass produced to provide low cost but the fabrication process requires hi-tech, comprehensive, integrated circuit or micromachining facilities; such facilities are limited and enormous investments for counterfeiters. Secondly, despite the mass-production process, each fingerprint like marker containing indicia is unique and counterfeit proof. Thirdly, this invention can be designed so that a layman can perform an authentication process with inexpensive devices such as a low cost, low magnitude loupe or microscope.
To provide an unique and counterfeit proof security feature known as a microdot for an object, utilizing the random nature of application of a plurality of microscopic markers which, when fastened to a valuable object, creates a one-of-a-kind security marker, is an excellent way to provide a counterfeit proof pattern. The random scattered pattern of the markers and its microscopic size not only guarantee its uniqueness but also it is essentially impossible and impractical to produce an exact copy on a microscopic level. The indicia of the marker or markers is selected by the user which provides an element of uniqueness in that all markers will carry different indicia. This invention concept has the great advantage of producing counterfeit proof patterns that are easy to produce but exceedingly difficult to reproduce an exact copy. By installing of such a microdot in conjunction with a valuable object makes it literally impossible to reproduce an unauthorized copy of the valuable object and tout such as the original; thus, it is counterfeit proof and the microdot can be used as a unique record of an object for authentication purposes.
This invention uses new micromachining technology to custom make microscopic markers in mass. Such microscopic markers can be patterned to become all kinds of shapes. The markers can be formed as graphics, logo, personal signatures, dates, words, etc. The range of the microscopic sizes is only limited by the lithographic process common in integrated circuit industry. With the current technology, the resolution can reach to a small fraction of a micron and need a scanning electron microscope (SEM) to observe when applied to an object. Normally, this exceedingly small size is not required for most applications. Despite the present technology that can produce such a minute size, the criteria to determine the usable microscopic size is limited by the cost of the examining equipment. Different sizes and patterns of markers can also be combined to make counterfeiting more difficult. This invention also has the advantage of scaling the microdot size to a certain microscopic size so that a layman could use cheap loupes to perform an authentication process.
There are many ways to produce the indicia containing microdots of this invention. Each microdot includes a plurality of markers mixed with a carrier liquid such as a volatile liquid or an adhesive and then be applied to objects via of several kinds of printing methods such as doting, painting, spraying and the like onto an object. If a volatile liquid is used and after it is vaporized, the security feature can then be fastened to the object as by a coating such with a sealer. The indicia of the security feature can also be preinstalled on labels or mini-taggants which contain randomly scattered, plural microscopic patterned markers. Such labels or taggants can then be applied and fixed to an object forming the object""s security or ID feature. In another embodiment, the microscopic markers can be mixed within an object during the fabrication process of the object and become a part of the object.
To authenticate an object, the random pattern of the indicia must be recorded and stored. The authentication process can be as simple as using a simple magnification lens such as a loupe or microscope to observe the indicia and prepare an enlarged picture of the indicia. The picture can be accessed via a central database through network or internet, or via of a printed form. Any copied version without the original indicia can be easily identified. The application can easily apply to all flat objects such as ID cards, passports, valuable currency, stocks, bonds, security checks, tax stamps, collectible cards, certificates, titles, vital records, visas etc., as well as 3D objects such as antiques, paintings, art works, products, etc.
Reproduction equipment, such as copy machines and cameras, are not able to copy the microdot of this invention in conjunction with the reproduction of the valuable object. Thus, reproductions of an object can easily be distinguished from the original object.
Furthermore, unlike some current applications using indicia with grind particles, color coded microtaggants, fibers or selecting random microscopic patterns from an object, an indicia in the form of a custom designed marker could reveal information through the design of content of the marker, such as a particular word phrase.